Remember Me This Way
by LyG4ever
Summary: One shot songfic. Gordo's leaving, how does this affect Lizzie?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Remember me this way' belongs to Jordan Hill. **

_"Every now and then"  
_"C'mon, Gordo! Let's dance!", 17 years old Lizzie McGuire said. They started dancing and a slow song appeared._  
"We find a special friend"  
_He placed his arms around her waist._  
"Who never lets us down"  
_She buried her head on his chest._  
"Who understands it all"  
_She looked up and smiled at the baby-blue eyes staring at her lovingly._  
"Reaches out each time you fall"  
_They hugged tighter._  
"You're the best friend that I've found"  
_She then placed her head on his shoulder and looked him in the eye._  
"I know you can't stay"  
_Ethan Craft came to ask her to dance._  
"But part of you will never ever go away"  
_She nodded and they went, her eyes never leaving Gordo's._  
"Your heart will stay"  
_He stood there, watching as Ethan tried to kiss her but she pulled apart.

_"I'll make a wish for you"  
_She ran to Gordo and hugged him. "Bye, Gordo. I love you!", she cheerfully said.  
_"And hope it will come true"  
_"Gor-don, I wish you luck", Ethan said, holding Lizzie's hand.  
_"That life will just be kind"  
_He looked at her, her happiness was faked.  
_"To such a gentle mind"  
_She had tears on her eyes. "It's so hard for me to let you go...", she whispered him on his ear.  
_"If you're losing your way"  
_"I wish you the best of the lucks, Gordo"  
_"Think back on yesterday"  
_"Don't be stranger", she tried to joke.  
_"Remember me this way"  
_"I'll miss you…", she said. They hugged one more time and she sat in the other corner of the room, tears streaming down her face.  
_"Remember me this way"  
_He sighed. He surely didn't want to leave nor leave her like that. But he needed to. "It's the only way I'll get over you...", he muttered.

_"I don't need eyes to see"  
_"We'll miss you, Gordo", Miranda said. They hugged.  
_"The love you bring to me"  
_He glanced in her direction one more time and saw Isabella was there, comforting her.  
_"No matter where I go"  
_"You won't get over her just leaving", Larry said. "You'll just break your hearts"  
_"And I know that you'll be there"  
_"You can't stop loving her just like that. Or leave her"  
_"For ever more a part of me"  
_He sighed again. "I know it", he said.  
_"You're everywhere"  
_"I love her, you know?"  
_"I'll always care"  
_"Why don't you tell her?"

_"I'll make a wish for you"  
_"It's not that simple. She loves Ethan"  
_"And hope it will come true"  
_"She loves you too", Larry pointed.  
_"That life will just be kind"  
_"Just not in the way I want her to"  
_"To such a gentle mind"  
_"I'm just her best friend"  
_"If you're losing your way"  
_"You're like a brother to her"  
_"Think back on yesterday"  
_"That's the problem, Tudgeman"  
_"Remember me this way"  
_He got up and got out of the room.  
_"Remember me this way"  
_She cried harder.

_"And I'll be right behind your shoulder"  
_Isabella hugged her while she cried.  
_"Watching you"  
_"Why does he have to leave?"  
_"I'll be standing by your side"  
_"He loves you, you know that", the Italian stated.  
_"In all you do"  
_"Just as a friend"  
_"And I won't never leave"  
_"Why can't he just see that I love her?", Lizzie inquired.  
_"As long as you believe"  
_"…maybe he wants to leave", Isabella suggested.  
_"You just believe"  
_"But… why? I LOVE HIM!"

_"I'll make a wish for you"  
_"Go tell'em!", Isabella exclaimed.  
_"And hope it will come true"  
_"What if he just likes me as a friend?", the blonde asked.  
_"That life will just be kind"  
_"You will never know...", Isabella started.  
_"To such a gentle mind"  
_"…unless I try…" she got up and ran out of the room.  
_"And if you're losing your way"  
_"Gordo!", she yelled.  
_"Think back on yesterday"  
_"Don't leave! I love you..."  
_"Remember me this way"  
_Their eyes met.  
_"Remember me this way"  
_He smiled. "I could never leave you... I love you too"

End of chapter.

**AN: Bad spacing, I was respecting the song...**


End file.
